Oh My God We Killed Kenny!
by Serpents Sphere
Summary: When Rogue, Jean, Kitty and Jubilee accidently it was in, self defense kill Scott they are forced to retell the events that led up to the not so tragic moment. Although no one is quite sure how summer camp is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story: I _do_n't own X men or/and any related characters. **

**Story Name: Oh My God We Killed Kenny!**

'_Telepathy.' _

**Prologue: Psychopathic Friends Are The Best **

"Oh My God! We kil-" Kitty started to scream before Jubilee slapped her hand against Kitty's mouth.

"What are we goin' to do!" Rogue asked as she stared at the prone form of her late leader.

"We're going to follow the code. Everything will be alright if we follow the code." Jean said as she set the murder weapon ( a frying pan) down.

"Jean's right and if we do get caught it was just in self defense." Jubilee said agreeing with Jean as she released Kitty.

"Yeah he hit me and Kit, and tried to strangle Jean. It should work." Rogue said as she touched the side of her face, feeling were he had hit her.

"So what do we do with the body?" Jubilee asked nervously.

The senior X men stared at each other as trying to think of what to do when the door started to open.

"Kitty phased! Rogue tackle!" Jean said quietly as the swung back.

"Got it." The both said while nodding.

Rogue stealthily walked to the door when the door opened again. Seeing the space was big enough to jump through Rogue took her chances. On the other side of the room Jean and Jubilee were trying to convince Kitty to phase Scott ( along with the frying pan) through the fridge.

"Aw cherie. Remy knew you cared, he just didn't know he liked him this much." Remy said from beneath Rogue.

"Don't flatter yourself, swamp rat!" Rogue growled.

"Cherie you wound Remy." Remy said as he pouted at her.

"Not yet." she said dangerously.

"Well Remy was just getting his cards and the hard liquor. So if you would be so kind." Remy said he continued to struggle.

"Fianhe." Rogue said as she started to get up.

'_Rogue keep him busy! We're having some problems!' _Jean's voice rang through her head.

Without warning she slammed her body back down. "Ow. Cherie." Remy gasped. Rogue moved her head into his chest to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt at the irony of it all. They had killed Scott (Stick Up My Ass) Summers and she was cuddling Remy. Someone up there was out to get them.

"Err...Cherie are you feeling okay?" Remy asked as her laughter turned into tears.

"What! Sometimes a girl just has to have a good cry!" She said, her head still pressed in his shirt.

"Remy appreciates the gestures, he does but Remy has to get back to the game." Remy said gently trying to remove her.

"So some game is more important than my feelings!" Rogue asked looking up.

"But this be THE game petite." Remy said now very afraid. Run Remy, while you still can.

'_Rogue it's safe.'_ Jean broadcasted to her.

"What the hell! I try talking to you and you take advantage of me! You stupid good for nothing cajun!" Rogue yelled as she stood up, quickly followed by Gambit.

Without much consideration Rogue slapped Gambit, hard. "And ah trusted ya!" Rogue said as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Remy tinks he would have been better off with Belladonna." Remy said as he rubbed his head.

"Do you think he has anything in that perverted head of his on to get rid of a -"

"Hi Mr. Logan." Kitty said cutting off Jubilee.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked as she saw Remy with him.

"The liquor and beer. Gumbo was taking to long.." Logan said.

"Oh."

Logan watched them suspiciously as he walked towards the fridge. When he stopped and started to sniff. "Is Summers here?" Logan asked as he continued to sniff around the fridge.

"Like no. Last I like heard he was dead - I mean not dead but really like tired." Kitty said nervously as her eyes roamed the all over the kitchen.

"You're a bad liar Half -Pint." Logan said as he continued to sniff.

"Well we're going to go out." Jean said laughing nervously.

"Yeah out."

"Don't wait up."

"Bye."

"Okay. That was the second weirdest thing Remy's every seen." Remy said as he stared at the departing girls with confusion.

"Gumbo go bring them down be careful they may be armed. I'm alerting the other X men." Logan said as he opened the fridge.

"Huh?" Remy turned around and well, wasn't exactly expecting to see Scott half phased through the fridge.

"Merde. Remy was safer in the Big Easy."

**2 Hours Later**

"I always knew he was going to be the first to go." Evan said shaking his head.

"Yes but Rogue, Kitty, Jean and Jubilee as he's killers!" Kurt said shaking as he watched the four girls take their mug shots.

"It's a pity. They were such good students." Ororo said sadly.

**With the Kill- I mean oh Screw it.**

"We just want to know why you did it." Detective Barddock said as she pulled out her notepad.

"Please just tell us and we will be able to help you." Xavier said pleading slightly.

"It was Counselor freakin Betty's fault." Kitty finally screamed. Which wasn't to surprising considering they had been their for at least seventeen hours without a wink of shut eye.

"The counselor from the summer camp you four were forced to go to correct?" asked Detective Barddock's partner whose name shall be Smith.

"Of course it's that stupid Bi-"

"Rogue! Now maybe you girls can explain a bit more clearly on how it's Betty's fault." Xavier said.

"How much time are we lookin at?" Jubilee asked as she popped her gum.

"Six months at a corrections facility and two years of therapy." Detective Smith said as she leaned forward.

"Okay it all started when Logan..."Kitty started as the story that put them all over the edge was revieled.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Utter crap and I should delete and start over or I should continue and try to make it work? Please Review. And if anyone wants to help me a tiny bit with accents, well you would be my favorite person in the whole wide world. Err..Can someone tell me if it's normal to have toreaccept the guidlines, 'cause I'm a little freaked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Name: Oh My God We Killed Kenny!**

'_Telepathy.' _

"_Telling the story dialogue."_

**Chapter One: Kill Me Please!**

**Day One**

* * *

"_Okay it all started when Logan came into our room..."_

"Rise an' shine!" Logan shouted as he knocked down Kitty's and Rogue's door.

The two didn't even stir.

"GET UP NOW!" he bellowed into Kitty's ear.

"AHHH!" Kitty screamed as she rolled off her bed.

"GET YOUR ASS UP STRIPES!" Logan bellowed in a similar fashion he used on Kitty. Rogue continued to remain dead to the world.

Grinning ferally he grabbed her blankets and ripped them off. Only to find she wasn't there, just a whole lot of pillows. Scowling slightly he picked Kitty up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Professor! Mesmero is controlling Logan!" Kitty screamed waking up nearly the whole institute.

"Kit what are you screaming...Oh shit." Rogue said as she popped out of Remy's room.

"Oh shit's right darlin." Logan said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as well.

"Logan let meh go this instant!" Rogue roared as she pounded her fists on his back.

"Boys please go back to bed." Xavier said as he rolled in.

"But-" Kurt said as he gestured towards his sister and best friend.

"Don't worry Kurt they're only to an all girl summer camp." Scott said. As soon as he uttered the words summer camp all hell broke out.

"WHAT!"

"LET ME GO! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR HEAD!"

"You'll have noticed the bracelets I gave you last night neutralize your powers." Xavier said as Kitty started to scream on how she couldn't phase.

"It's for you own good. We can't have you guys or Jean or even the new recruits on the team if you can't trust each other." Scott said in a apologetic tone.

"So you're, like sending all the girls away when all the boys, like get to stay here?" Kitty asked a bit hoarsely from all the screaming she had been doing.

"Yep." Scott said a bit to cheerful.

"You sexist pigs!" Kitty screamed.

"I'm going to get you Professah and your little bitch too!" Rogue screamed as Logan continue to walk towards the bus that would take them far, far away.

"_Now Kitty it wasn't that bad." Xavier said as he nervously noted the two detectives were writing furiously. _

"_Not that bad! Logan came into my room and gaged and tied me. Then threw me on a bus that carried half of the female population of Bayvielle." Jean yelled._

"_Like anyways..." _

Kitty struggled with the hand cuffs that had both of her arms hanging above her head. Every girl on the bus either had their hands tied in a similar fashion or they were wearing straight jackets, like Wanda was. Finally giving up she let her arms hang as she glared forcefully at the institute.

Oh how they would pay. And they would pay in blood if she had anything to say about it!

"Okay girls let's get this show on the road!" The bus driver said as he turned on the radio.

Kitty stopped glaring at the mansion as she heard the song. "Hit me Baby one more time!" Slowly she turned towards Wanda and Rogue who were once semi calm now looked ready to chew off their own arms to get off the bus.

Why Britney Spears was playing at two am was beyond her. All she knew was this was going to be a very, very long bus ride.

"_Okay I can explain why they were cuffed and put in_ _straight jackets." Xavier said as he saw Detective Smith write something down while frowning._

"_And here I thought the hand cuffs and jackets kept us from crawling out the windows or scratching a hole through the floor." Jubilee said glaring._

"_Please continue." Detective Barddock said with a pitying smile._

"_Any ways Ah thought the worse was the Britney Spears marathon but the worse was yet to come..."_

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Darkest Secrets

* * *

**

"Welcome Happy Campers!" the Head counselor named Ashley Willis said as perky as can be.

The female mutants and non mutants stared at their new 'friend' with horror and disgust. They had just been introduced to Counselor Ashley (who surprisingly was a brunette), her sister Counselor Betty, Counselor Emily (who had drug dealer written all over her), and Counselor Brittney (who had peroxide blond hair).

But the fact the four were beyond happy wasn't what scared them, it was what they were wearing. Which was pink, baby pink. With the words Girl Power in big rainbow colors written on the front of their shirts.

Kitty's and most of the cheerleaders twitched.

Pink had been her all time favorite color, but the wondrous color being used in such a way, was to much for her. She now official hated pink, as did most of Bayvielle's cheerleaders.

"Kill me now." Elizabeth Braddock said.

"To the camp's understanding at least half of you girls are mutants. We also understand that our benefactor, Charles Xavier gave each of you a device to deactivate your powers, wether or not you knew of his school or not. So we would like to remind the homo sapiens to remain kind to the mutants. Some were just visiting from out of town. You might not see some of you're friends because there had to be more than one camp to include everyone." Ashley said as the other counselors closed the camp's gates.

"But Aye was only visiting my friend Roberto!" Rahne cried.

"We're sorry. Really we are but this retreat was a state order to help homo sapiens and mutants live together." Emily said while not looking at all sorry.

"But I have to be back in California by next week!" Jubilee said.

"Like shut up! We're all stuck here so, like, deal with it! We all have places we'd rather be." Kitty snapped at the Cali girl.

"Wow. I don't think I've every seen her this angry before." Wanda said as she smirked.

"Girls!" Brittney shouted as agreements started to break out everywhere.

"That it you left us no choice! Everyone sit down, now!" shouted Emily, all the girls quickly sat down on the forest floor.

"Thank you Emily. I'll take it from here." Ashley said nodding to the other counselor before continuing. "Now I want everyone to sit in a circle. Good. Now I want each of you to state your name and your darkest secret."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Taryn among others shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Emily roared before they settled down. "There are at least eighteen of you. This is the fastest way to get to know each of you."

"Great! I'll start. My name is Betty Willis and one of my darkest secrets is that I stole a thong." Betty confessed.

All forty one of the girls stared in horror as they realized the counselors were serious.

"My name's like Kitty and my darkest secret is hmm, wow this is hard. I guess my darkest secret is that I trashed Scott's room and blamed it on Lance when me and Lance broke up."

"My name is human name is now Lexa but all of you can call me X23. My darkest secret is I have a uncanny addiction to strawberry ice cream." X23 ground out as she rubbed her knuckles.

"My name's Taryn and my darkest secret is that I went all the way with Scott Summers before I found out he was a freak." Taryn said as she smirked at Jean who looked shocked.

"Name's Rogue. And my darkest secret is that Ah stole all of the Acolyte's clothes and threw them in the lake." Rogue said as she picked at her pajama pants.

" My name is Amanda and my darkest secret is that I dyed all of the cheerleaders' uniforms blue when they made fun of Kurt." Amanda said as her eyes nervously moved towards two cheerleaders next to her.

"Oh My God that was you? You're so dead!" the blond one screamed.

"Help." Amanda choked out from underneath the blond.

"You stupid mutie lover!" the blond screamed as she shook Amanda.

"Alicia you better let her go!" The other cheerleader shouted as she tried pulling Alicia off.

"Go to hell Serena." Alicia snarled as she let Amanda go.

"Maybe we should finish this after we assign cabins." Ashley said as she saw more hostility than before.

"Belladonna, Rogue, Rahne, Torpid and Serena are Group One in Cabin 4. Kitty, Tabitha, Jubilee and X23 are Group Two in Cabin 3. Jean, Taryn, Wanda and Raven are Group Three in Cabin 2. And last but not least Alicia, Amanda, Emma, Amara, and Elizabeth are Group Four in Cabin One. You'll notice a three sets of clothes, one set of pajamas and other such garments on each of your beds. That's all you have to wear until you go back to Bayvielle. Dinner is at five be at that building," she said pointing to a medium sized rectangle of a building. " - by then. Your cabins are in the forest somewhere." Betty continued as she waved her hand towards the forest.

"Good Luck. Your cabins are pretty spaced. You have at least five hours to find your cabin and change into uniform." Brittney said waving them off.

Jaws tightened and fists clenched as the groups regarded each other.

"_See the counselors acted in their best interests. Although I do question the odd groups." Xavier said._

"_Did you know that Belladonna was Remy's ex wife?" Rogue asked the Professor tightly. _

"_Uh, no." Xavier said a bit uncomfortable._

"_Well girls this seems like the first time this has happened. So I think you should all just put the summer camp thing in the past." Detective Smith said as she flipped the writing pad close. "And Professor Xavier we have some charges of child neglect to bring up with you." _

"_But it wasn't the first time he's done this!" Jean shouted as she pushed her chair back to stand and point at him._

"_Really?" Detective Barddock asked._

"_Nope it's not like the first time. He just dumped us in like the middle of nowhere once. We were nearly killed too." Kitty said as Rogue nodded._

"_If you go to the basement of the institute there is a room called the Danger Room that has lasers and stuff. We have to it every day." Jubilee whispered to Detective Barddock._

"_Why don't we listen to the rest of their story I'm sure it will prove enlightening." Detective Smith said as she reopened the pad._

"_They were there for only eight days!" Xavier said._

"_Girls please continue." Detective Barddock said placing a hand on Kitty's as Kitty sniffled._

"_Do you guys even remember that they're here for the murder of Scott Summers?" Xavier asked._

"_Maybe girls should explain why we found him half phased through the fridge." Detective Smith said._

"_Well Scott was being all jealousy because I called Bobby a cute. So he tried to get answers from Rogue and Kitty how long I've been flirting with the institute guys. One thing became another but when he tried strangling Jean I hit him with a frying pan which knocked him unconscious or so I thought." Jubilee said._

"_Then he grabbed me by the ankle and I panicked a I hit him with the frying pan again. But when Rogue checked his vitals we discovered he was dead. So we had Rogue distract anyone who tried to get in the kitchen while we tried to get Kitty to phase underneath the fridge but we had a few problems and, well he ended up in the fridge. But Logan came in so I called Rogue back in then we made a run for it." Jean finished._

"_But there's more isn't there?" Detective Smith asked._

"_Yeah and it all happened at that dreadful camp so we thought we should explain the whole story." Kitty said sniffling while crying crocodile tears. _

"_Anyways after we all got lost in the forest and finally made it back to the loonies."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I hope this explains somethings. And yes I know Elizabeth Braddock and Detective Barddock names are alot alike. That we all be explained in the last chapter. Torpid is a mutant girl around ten with the power to stun someone with a single touch. She has no control so she weras gloves like Rogue, she apart of the Morlocks._

I didn't proofread so, yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Name: Oh My God We Killed Kenny!**

'_Telepathy.' _

"_Telling the story dialogue."_

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Shorty

* * *

**

Rogue was not happy. And when Rogue was not happy people either avoided her like the plague or went running for a bomb shelter. The person who was driving her insane was a certain blonde that happened to be in town to try and kill Remy.

Rogue wasn't really complaining she would let the chick do whatever her little heart desired as long as it didn't involve her. Unfortunately for Remy, he forgot to tell Rogue he was married to an assassin. An assassin who blamed her for her ruined relationship. Go Figure.

So it was no surprise to see every X - girl steer clear of her. If only the rest would go away as well she might be happy. Key word might. Rogue knew for a fact she would not be happy until she personal killed Lebeau and all ex girlfriends.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Belladonna asked as she tripped Serena.

"Ah'm sure." Rogue growled as she mentally added ex wives to the list of who needs to be killed.

"Positive?" Belladonna asked innocently as she twirled some blonde hair on a finger.

"WE'RE POSITIVE!" Serena screamed in frustration.

"See Bella? Right there about 50 feet away is the Lodge. Any more questions?" Rahne asked losing her patience.

"Oh. Didn't see it." Bella said as she blinked.

The other three girls rolled their eyes as Torpid shook her head. With a bit reluctance the five girls walked into the Lodge in their sugary pink uniforms.

"_See it wasn't that bad." Professor X said the two detective nodded in his favor._

"_Counselor Emily sent us out in the woods with a sleeping bag, trail mix and a box of matches. The next day." Kitty said blandly._

"_Apparently that was how they welcomed the newest campers." Jubilee said._

"_Dinner and a show." Detective Barddock said with amusement._

"_How did you know?" Xavier asked while his eyes narrowed._

"_Well earlier they said the counselors said they would continue the circle of dark secrets." Detective Smith said, while the others blinked at her odd sentence._

"_Okay... That night we all..."_

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Let's Party!

* * *

**

"I'm cold." Jubilee said sniffling.

"And wet." Alicia cried as lightening once more brightened the sky.

"Ah swear! Torpid is ten and do you see her complainin'?" Rogue asked the two.

"No." They both answered with their heads bowed down.

"Good. Now get movin'." Rogue said.

The teens continued to look for a shelter they all could camp out in and were surprised to find a cave. The cave's entrance was stooped down until there was only a foot of space to try and struggle in. After much difficulty (which included scratches and bruises and whole lot of gut sucking) the teens made it out of the rain.

"Like finally." Kitty said as she spread out her bag.

"I'm sooo bored!" Tabby complained after a few minutes.

"We could continue playing that confess your darkest secret game." Betsy said in her English accent.

"Ohhh! Who's turn was it?" Jubilee asked brightening up.

"My turn. My name is Serena and my darkest secret is I had a on our Mr. McCoy when he was teaching at Bayvielle."

"Name's Alicia and my secret is my ex cheater of a boyfriend was a mutant. He could create feelings and he played cupid on me one to many times." Alicia said bitterly.

"My name's Rahne and my darkest secret is Aye have a tattoo of a Coyote Wiley on my lower back " Rahne said blushing.

"Name's Boom Boom use I as you please. And my darkest secret is hmm, I had the hots for Wolive." Tabitha got many gags and screams of gross.

"My name is Amara and my darkest secret is I'm married in my kingdom." Amara said burring her head in her hands.

"Jean. I still have a crush on Logan." Jean said in a hollow voice.

"Well. I'm Raven and my darkest secret is well, I'm pregnant." Raven said hesitantly.

"Jubilee and my deepest, darkest secret is when I walked in on Bobby in the shower (by accident of course) with a camera." Jubilee said after a long silence.

"Name's Belladonna but you can call me Bella. My darkest secret at the moment is that I am in love with Remy's cousin Theo." Bella said flinching slightly as Rogue harsh glare stared her down.

"My name's Emma and I've been eyeing Scott for quite awhile now." Emma said sending Jean a nervous glance.

"It's fine." Jean said sighing miserably.

"Torpid. I've been trying to get Spyke and Callstio to fall in love."

"Betsy or Elizabeth. And I've been using my powers to slip confidential information to the press."

"Wanda. And well my secret has to do with why Pietro and Evan started to fight. Pietro caught us kissing under the monkey bars after school." Wanda said as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh My God! We're all pretty boring and hopeless when it comes to our lives, huh?" Amanda asked as she laid on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"What we all need is a therapist." Rogue said as she closed her eyes.

"She right."

"_A cave?" Detective Barddock asked as she whistled._

_All four girls nodded._

"_And what were the boys doing?" Detective Smith asked._

"_Huh..." Professor said as he looked back._

"_Yes finally we got the sneak -o- cameras!" Bobby said as he punched his fist in the air._

"_What are we going to do with them?" Kurt asked burping._

"_Put them in de filles room o'course." Remy said smirking._

"_He's right. That way we learn everything about them." Ray said as he nodded._

"_I'll order pizza!" Jamie shouted._

"_I'll call over the Brotherhood." Kurt said._

"_And Scott you call the babes! We're having a party tonight!" Roberto said tossing Scott his cell phone._

"_They were doing Danger Room sessions." X said a bit uncomfortable._

"_More liake havin' a party!" Rogue said under her breath as she slumped over._

* * *

Will most likely have mistakes and the such. I won't be able to update often because I'm not allowed on until five, so yeah. 


End file.
